


beautiful stranger

by goldrushs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Impaired Hearing, M/M, Online Dating, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldrushs/pseuds/goldrushs
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't have to read too deeply into signs.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	beautiful stranger

It’s funny how a person always clings to something digital rather than physical. 

Jaehyun always seeks validation online, committed to a character he meticulously curated. Sure he is privileged to receive love comments and luxuries. But it was all virtual - nothing emotional.

In his world, Jaehyun is bigger than life — having everyone on their knees worshipping his body exhibit. Maybe that’s why he prefers digital adoration rather than his reality of loneliness.

  
  


Which explains why he is currently in a coffee shop waiting for whoever this guy he’s meeting.

  
  


“You definitely need to go out and meet someone,” Younghoon stated. Jaehyun placed his phone to its stand as he started eating his lunch for the day. “I don’t need to meet someone, Hoonie” he replied as he took a bite into his kimbap “Also I just went out to buy food, no need for your advice”. 

Younghoon sighed knowing how he won't win against Jaehyun’s strong headedness. “Look, I have to go but please consider my advice. Heck, you can try online dating profiles or whatnot. I’ll call you at the same time next week. Take care always Jaehyun-ah” The other line hung up.

He clearly insisted to himself that he installed this application to sate his curiosity. But there he is, in heat of constant swipes feeding his ego as strangers flock his profile with matches and chat requests. 

Amidst of all requests and profiles he was swiping left, he stopped at this profile that got his throat parched. An upward swipe. It reads “181 cm and Capricorn” with a variety of attractive photos of a living specimen of the feline eyes, tan skin and sculpted physique. 

He, as Jaehyun named him, is a save to camera roll good looking: strong arms and washboard abs and a wide back that can repurpose as a shield. He has these gentle-looking eyes and a wide smile that can captivate anyone. He is Jaehyun’s type.

In digital miracles of miracles, they decided to meet.

Jaehyun’s fevered phone is hot to touch. The words “catfish” and “stood up” ran to his head. He appeared soon after, tall and breathtaking up close. The man gestured to himself indicating “This is me”, a way of introduction.

“Hi” Jaehyun responded. “I’m Lee Jaehyun” he offered his right hand. The man took his hand in an awkward handshake then he balled his fingers to a fist then rubbed his chest in a circular motion. 

It took a long minute for him to figure that the chest gesture was a sign language.  _ Sorry _ , the man mouthed.  _ I’m deaf. _

In a small fraction of a moment, Jaehyun’s expectations shattered. Right in front of him is a potential hookup gesturing an apology to him for his inability to hear or speak — He was apologizing for being himself.

Jaehyun thought of bailing out and running back to his apartment. He can pretend that none of it happened and live his digital life. But the look in the man's eyes got him anchored so he did the most humane thing. He smiled then copied the gesture adding a thumbs up.  _ Sorry, It’s Okay. _

The tall man chuckled and tapped his phone. Big block letters appeared.  _ Hi, I’m Juyeon, I assume you’re Jaehyun. Nice to meet you :^).  _ Jaehyun smiled as he typed to his phone.  _ I’m hungry. Let’s go somewhere to eat.  _

Juyeon is such a gentleman, always waiting for Jaehyun. He made a flat plane at the back of his hand and used two fingers from opposite slightly marching —  _ Walk _ . He stated to the smaller to follow him.

The walk was quiet. Jaehyun enjoys it, the quiet is something accustomed to him. But the difference was it felt more physical. The careful shoulder taps and holding of arms.

Despite his inability for verbal communication, Juyeon is incredibly funny. The way both tapped their phone to get their messages across.

They settled at this local restaurant which the taller one suggested. Juyeon took Jaehyun’s right hand and placed his chin to its palm.  _ I can read lips.  _ He stated as he waved the latter’s phone away. He puts both of his index and middle finger to his chin flicking it downwards.

_ You are cute _ . He mouthed.

Jaehyun found their tempo for self-introduction. Juyeon shared that he works as a tattoo artist. He showed the latter the snowdrop and carnation in his left forearm. The taller even let him touch it.

He touched the tattoo with so much caution. Tracing the ink softly. It’s beautiful. Jaehyun let out the breath he unconsciously was holding. 

Knowing Juyeon was easy without having the complication of small talk. It was so easy that it left Jaehyun conflicted. There was so much intimacy within their interactions.

They spent their date out walking. A very different way of how Jaehyun would normally do. On his regular night, he would spend the leisure time in bed binge-watching a series then proceed to prepare for his show.

Juyeon beyond his vanity is not someone he would hook up to. He may be attracted to his physical beauty first but the way the taller treats him right now opposes that idea.

It was close to midnight when they headed out to the cafe they both met. Juyeon tapped his wrist as an indicator of time.  _ Last bus, I need to get going. _ The entirety of the night Jaehyun had been reaching to this tall man, afraid that he would lose him in the quiet of the night.

Every cross of the road he had a protective hold of Juyeon’s wrist.

Juyeon held his chin, meeting his stare with sincere eyes mirroring Jaehyun’s glassy ones. This beautiful stranger in front of him feels right. Jaehyun had never seen a mouth that he would kill to kiss like Juyeon. 

So he let himself go and fall.

He leaned to the taller and sealed his lips. Even in kissing, Juyeonn is very gentle and pure. The way he softly cupped Jaehyun’s face after the kiss. He pointed his thumb to latter’s chin and rolled his fingers across his face.

_ Beautiful. _

Juyeon was about to say goodbye when Jaehyun quickly whipped out his phone and typed.  _ Would you like to stay for the night?.  _ The taller looked up at the night sky before mouthing his response.  _ Yes. _

In Jaehyun’s world, he is a young god. But tonight he is in the arms of a beautiful stranger in which he feels safe to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello.
> 
> this was a previous work for i written for another ship but i think this story fits this pairing more.
> 
> i hope you all like this fictional jaehyun and juyeon.
> 
> stay safe. take care.
> 
> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangqyus)


End file.
